


The Circle reborn

by Maddalice13



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler, PIERCE Tamora - Works
Genre: Abusive Dursley Family (Harry Potter), Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Female Harry Potter, Manipulative Albus Dumbledore, Stitch Witch
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-14
Updated: 2019-12-20
Packaged: 2020-01-13 13:11:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18469639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maddalice13/pseuds/Maddalice13
Summary: Sandry and her friends passed away together at a ripe old age. However, instead of moving onto the next life they find themselves as spiritual guardians to four chosen children. these four will eventually become a new circle and be found to be the heirs of Hogwarts. Neither side of the war will be expecting these four or their abilities and will find controlling them to be extremely difficult.





	1. Sandry's acceptance

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, I know another story but this one has been rolling around my head for a while and there aren't many crossovers or fics with the circle of magic. I absolutely adore Tamora pierce having said that I hope ya'll enjoy. Also, I don't own the aforementioned book or harry potter.

Sandry woke up in a cramped small place. The last thing she remembered was dying peacefully in the chair next to her friends. She didn’t know where she was, but she saw a small child sleeping in what looked like worn old clothes and a threadbare blanket. Oh, that would not due. She willed her magic to reinforce what threads were there and imbue them with some extra warmth. The child sighed in contentment and stopped shivering.

Sandry did not know how she got here or why but she did not like the conditions this child was in. Nor did she like the look of the poor girls magic. It had so many knots and kinks, and there was a dark presence attached that was consuming her magic along with another more revolting presence.

After the fight with her cousin the empress all their circle had grown stronger in their powers. They gained the ability to see magic and Sandry…Sandry gained the ability to manipulate the threads of magic. She could tighten them or cut them she could remove binds or place them. Briar was able to control all of plant life and hear what they said. Daja had the ability to manipulate all metals and see where it was located. That was a real shock when she discovered the human body had so much iron. Tris well tris could fully control the weather now. She could calm a tornado, or cause a hurricane. When the four worked together, only the creator could stop them.

It was why they went into hiding. They helped those who needed it and taught those with magic. They found love but soon they found each other again, and it was a time when they were gray and wrinkled. So they decided to stay isolated from the world. It was peaceful. Sandry saw that her friends time was close, as was hers. So when she closed her eyes, she expected to have moved on to the afterlife. Yet here she was in a small room with a shivering girl. It was strange.

 _“Do not be afraid Sandry the stitch witch.”_ A presence said in her mind

 _“Who are you?”_ she asked

 _“Who I am is not important, why you’re here is.”_ They said

_“It would be nice to know why I’m here.”_

_“I have seen this girls future and if left will cause the demise of the magical world. You can deny this request, and I will take you to your parents, but I ask you to hear my request first.”_ They said

 _“What is your request?”_ She asked

_“I would like if you would raise her as your own daughter and teach her magic. Teach her to be stitch witch like yourself and if possible keep her from those that would use her.”_

_“What of others around her?”_

_“Only she and three others will be able to see you.”_

_“These others-“_

_“Will have your friends as their guardians yes. In a way, they and you will be raising the next circle. This world needs a group like yours.”_

_“I see…Very well then I accept.”_ Sandry said

With that acception, the magical world would never be the same.


	2. Neville and Briar

Neville had to leave the party after his uncle tried yet again to get his magic to act up. Luckily or unluckily for his uncle, the plants in the house seemed to ensnare his uncle in response to Neville being attacked. This gave him time to escape to his safe haven the forest behind Longbottom manner. Before it was his greenhouse where he could feel a slight hum coming from his plants, but that was when he was four now he was six, and it had been two years since he met his guardian.

Briar was a nice change of pace, but he was going to be angry. Neville was only supposed to show that much aptitude for plant magic _later_ not in response to anger. However, Briar didn’t seem to believe Neville that when his uncle came to visit there was always the fear of death and injury as a way to develop a response. Thankfully his uncle only visited every couple of months. Briar, unfortunately, wasn’t there those times his uncle was not until now. When Neville lost control.

Once they were far enough into the forest, Neville turned around and began to say

“I know you said I have to control my emotions but-“

Briar held up his hand cutting signaling Neville to be quiet. Briar started at Neville and looked at him, looked at the way the plants responded to him. In ways, Neville was like Briar, and in ways, he was like Sandry, Tris, or Daja. But Neville was his student his charge and his successor, it was high time Briar responded to that in kind.

“Do not hold yourself accountable. I did not realize how terrible the situation was. You responded just like I did when _I_ felt threatened like that. However, we do need to work on your control. Your good at mediation but if you're like me you need something else…confidence. I gained it through learning how to protect myself on the streets, and you're going to gain by learning how to fight.” Briar finished waiting for Neville’s response.

“W-Why now?” Neville asked

“I have realized that I have been negligent in my duties. I believe I was only assigned to you because like me you’re a green mage. I thought because you had a family and were high class we didn’t have anything in common. I was wrong, and I apologize for being negligent in my duties.” Briar answered with remorse on his face.

“Are you going to leave me again?” Neville questioned.

“No, not if I can help it. I only left for a few times because I was looking for others like me.” Briar answered

“There are others like you? If so how many?” Neville wondered in amazement.

“As far as I know three other three other children. I only know because the same entity who brought me to you said I would meet them again.”

“Does-does that mean I’ll meet them too?” Neville asked

“Yep and their charges,” Briar said ruffling his hair

“That’s so cool I wonder if they’ll like me oh I should-should start working can we start learning how to fight now I wanna be able to help protect them,” Neville said bouncing on his feet in excitement.

Briar smiled at him. “Of course we can little brother.”

Neville whooped and hugged briar tight. This Briar thought was why he loved teaching.


	3. Hermione meets Tris

Hermione had run crying once again away from the mean girls for teasing her hair. She ran into the open field surrounded by trees. It was the one place the girls couldn’t follow her. The one place she felt as if she could be herself and felt safe aside from home.

Unfortunately for Hermione, a storm was about to break. She was caught in the middle of it. The winds were galling the rain was coming down hard, and lighting was flashing across the ground. Hermione knew she was in major trouble though when she heard the sound of a freight train. There were no trains near her place which could only mean…a tornado.

Hermione felt true fear than, she also felt sadness come over. Her parents would be devastated; she would never be able to grow up and experience life. She had barely lived all she had done was read books and she never even got to make a friend, not one friend. The sound came closer and soon Hermione was lifted violently in the air. She sobbed harder her panic increasing.

 _“Calm down a child. Breathe. That’s it breathes. Now close your eyes feel the wind around it can you feel it”_ A feminine voice whispered.

Hermione could feel the rapid winds and something else. The winds were wild, violent but somehow they felt familiar. Hermione couldn’t explain it, but something seemed to click inside of her.

_“Very good it took me years to get that far. Now then use that feeling to ride the wind, don’t try to control just flow with it.”_

Normally Hermione would find such sentiments silly but in for a penny in for a pound. She could feel something drain from her as she followed the woman's orders. Soon the winds began to calm, and she drifted to the ground. When she felt the ground beneath her feet, she opened her eyes.

She saw an older woman with spectacles and hair frizzier and messier than hers. She seemed a little plump but in a mothering way. She also seemed a bit see through.

“Well done child. You rode those winds amazingly and helped dissipate the storm without too many casualties.” The woman said.

“W-Who are you,” Hermione asked

“My name is Tris, and I have been assigned as your spirit guardian and magic mentor,” Tris said

“Spir-“ Hermione began to say before she passed into Tris’s arms.

“Oh dear, I forgot how exhausting it is for first timers to use magic on such massive scales. Ah well, time to figure out where she lives.” Tris frowned it was times like these she wished Sandry was here. She could locate her home or briar. Aw well, there's always weather of _some_ kind going on it was just more difficult to ask them questions.

The wind blew behind her and arranged the leaves into a path.

“Well that was easy thanks north,” Tris said to the north wind.

She might not know where her friends were, but she at least knew she would be kept busy. She had a feeling Hermione would have a lot in common with her which would mean a lot of work.


	4. Daja and Draco

It was Draco’s fourth birthday which meant he got to choose his weapon of choice from the Malfoy vault. It would be his job to care for the weapon and learn how to wield it properly. Lucius has just opened the vault that contained the Malfoy armory. Only a Malfoy or their spouses can enter this vault and only they can remove items from it. Draco walked around trying to contain his excitement  


“Remember Draco a Malfoy does not bounce on their feet or run we must always put on an air sophistication.” It was something Lucius had told Draco constantly.

  


Draco hovered over a selection of weapons that appeared to be old and seemed like something to only be used as scrap...but this was where his magic pulled him, so this is where he went. Draco hovered his hand over the weapons and felt one leap into his hand.

  


It was a small dagger its hilt was worn the metal was extremely rusty, and it was bent a bit. Draco loved it still

  


His father was another matter.

  


“Draco I hardly think that is a proper weapon for a Malfoy.”

  


“If it wasn’t for a Malfoy why’s it in the vault?” Draco questioned

  


“Well, that- I mean-“

  


“Oh let the boy take the dagger Lucius we both know he has to make it shine not us. Besides no other weapon will choose him.” Narcissa snapped. She hated when Lucius acted this way.

  


It was later that night when Draco was examining the dagger in front of his fireplace. He was trying to figure out a way to get the bent out of it, but nothing seemed to work. Finally, he ended up chucking it to the ground in frustration.

  


“Why would my magic pick that stupid dagger.”

  


“A stupid dagger! child, I don’t think you realize what you have there.”

  
The child jumped at the sound of the feminine voice  


“Who said that!”

  


A mysterious ghostly woman stepped out of the shadows she had dark copper skin and held a staff in one hand.

  


“I did and if you want I can teach how to fix that dagger.”

  


“Re-really” Draco asked excitedly than paused

  


“What’s in it for you.”

  


The woman quirked her eyebrow

  
“What’s in it for you” he repeated  


“ Lesson one not everyone is out to get you, and sometimes people just want to help....also I’m your spirit guide I was sent to teach you because you have similar magic to mine.”

  


“Spirit guide?” Draco tilted his head in confusion

Daja rubbed her temples in frustration; dear lord did she have to teach the brat everything.

“Look, kid, do you wanna fix the dagger or not?” Daja asked

“Yes please,” Draco answered

Jeeze this kick went from guarded to polite in an instant she’ll need to fix help him with that. He might be able to trust her, but a naivete like that can be dangerous.

“good now pick up your dagger and find a piece of class you no longer care about.” Draco nodded and grabbed the dagger summoning an elf for the cloth.

“Now I want you to place the cloth at the hilt, then close your eyes and will the rust to stick to the cloth,” Daja instructed.

“Will it? How am I supposed to do that.” Draco snapped.

“You’re a wizard aren’t you? So use your magic.”

“But I’m not even eleven the only magic I’ve done is accidental,” Draco exclaimed

“Which is still magic, just remembered how you felt when you had those spurts of magic and apply it to here.”

“Ok I’ll try,” He said

Draco closed his eyes and reached for his magic. It was similar to when he was in the vault, but this time it sang. His magic wanted to be used, wanted to help. So he willed it to the cloth and wiped the dagger with it.

When he opened his eyes the dagger was like new it shined as if it had just been polished.

“How-“

“Magic child, you have the magic of a smith or rather someone who can shape and pull metal to your will. If you are willing, I will teach you all I know. I warn you though it won’t be easy; you will have to work and some of those ideals your parents have been teaching you will have to go.” Daja stated

“How do you know so much?” Draco asked

“I have been observing you and your family; it wasn’t until you picked that dagger that I knew you were more than you seemed,” Daja said

“What’s so special about this dagger.”

“It belonged to a friend of mine one who was very loud and very brash but someone who I saw as family. It’s also something I created for them. I created weapons for all my siblings, but that belonged to my brother.” Daja said.

Draco looked at the dagger in reverence and saw now that the rust was gone a briar rose etched into the blade. Somehow he knew this would lead him to others like him. He also knew what the other three weapons near the dagger were for — his future friends.

“Can you, Can you teach me how to fix the others?” Draco said

“Yes, I can be warned though if you embark on this journey, there will be no going back,” Daja warned.

“My parents love me even if I change I know that won’t,” Draco said

Daja smirked agreeing with him. He reminded her of herself at that age. There were many things they would need to work on. The first however would be repairing her old friend weapons. She had a feeling their charges would need them eventually.


	5. Sandry goes a hunting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooooooooo yea this is apparently ending up as another multi cross mainly because I want her out from under the Dursley's so yea anyways hope you like it. also I own none of these works I just like makeing up fanfics for fun.

Sandry had enough, she knew her wards life wasn’t easy. She found her in a closet of all things, but this this took the cake. Sandry hoped her charge’s family would at least tolerate her a little with her new skills in sewing and embroidery. Instead, they passed her charges wares of as their pig of a son, and when they weren’t up to par, they punished her for it.

On the plus side, her ward was developing her healing abilities by stitching her wounds together with magical threads, but no child should _need_ to be that advanced. Hell, the only reason she and her ward stayed was because of the wards that provided magical protection. They were tied to blood relatives, and right now those monsters were the only relatives she had…or were they.

Sandry felt the need to smack herself. Obviously, they couldn’t be the only blood relatives the girl had, and she _was_ a stitch witch time to branch out her magic, but she would need help. Help from Coraline.

“Coraline what if I told you there was a way to leave this place” Sandry spoke to the timid girl

“What do I have to do Miss Sandry,” Coraline responded without hesitation.

“All I need is for you to place your hands in mine and focus your magic on finding those of your blood.” Sandry placed her hand palms facing up for Coraline to take. Coraline closed her eyes following Sandry's instruction. Soon they both saw strings of blood red branching from Coraline. Ten of those strings were from her maternal side and looked as if they could connect to the barrier. Two were completely connected to the barrier and led to her cousin and aunt. The others Sandry noted and mapped out.

She would go and explore if these were a possibility or not, for now, she needed to weave her own spell of protection. She placed the entire Dursley family and Coraline into a deep sleep. Then she left to follow the lines.

There were a few possible candidates, but only one seemed rather likely. The only problem was getting them to see her. It wasn’t until she came across a mansion that she was caught.

“Well well, what would a stitch witch being doing here.” A voice of pure sin spoke. Sandry immediately summoned her threads in her defense.

“Now there’s no need for that.” The demon said

Sandry snorted, “You really expect me to believe the word of a demon.”

“Well no, but it’s obvious you’re here for something.”

“What and you think I would tell you.” She asked in disbelief.

“Sebastian, who are you talking to?” A more cultured voice asked.

“Oh just another nuisance, I’m trying to figure out how she got in, but well she’s not being very forthcoming with the information,” Sebastion answered with a smile and eyes closed.

“Well unless you can torture a ghost I doubt you’re going to get any sort of information out of her.” A man with blue hair and one blue eye came into view. The other eye glowed purple with a Faustus contract. Sandry knew though that he was another demon, but…strangely he was the owner of one of the red threads.

“Young master you seemed to have forgotten we’re demons, of course, I can torture a ghost.” Sebastian pulled out a set of silver knives, and his aura became far more menacing.

“Er, that won’t really be necessary. I’m here to talk with him actually.” Sandry pointed towards the young master.

The blue haired demon sighed in response and turned walking towards a set of doors. Sandry followed without a word, and Sebastian left as well. They entered into what appeared to be a parlor and two seats. On the table were finger sandwiches and tea.

“Now then what is it you need to discuss with me.” He said, picking up some tea and sipping at it.

“Well as you can probably guess I’m not entirely alive and a stitch witch however I’m not a ghost but a spirit guide.” Sandr began.

“And I’m guessing your ward is the reason you’re here.” He stated more than asked.

“Yes, my ward is living with people who are quite frankly worse than demons. The only reason we haven’t left before is because there are a set of wards protecting her. Wards tied to her mother's blood. I can move them, but it would need to be at a place that shares her mother's blood. Strangely enough, you happen to be 1 out of 10 that share her blood. There were a few other options, but at this moment, you are the most viable.”  Sandry explained as she sipped on her own tea.

“What is the child in questions name?” Ciel asked.

“Coraline, Coraline potter.” Sandry felt the room shift as the room grew darker, and the mans once blue eye became a blood red with one slit.

“You _dare_ try to pass your ward off as my own—”

“Before you get pissy at me maybe you should see her for your self her uncle works for Grunnings.”

“Very well I will make arrangements to have the _entire_ family meet with me if I were you I would prep the wards to be moved just in case I do decide to take the girl in.” The man finished

“Already done thank you…”

“Lord Phantomhive.”

“Thank you, lord Phantomhive.” Sandry curtsied and faded away.

“My lord, do you think it wise to have them come here?” Sebastion asked,

“if the girl truly is a descendant of mine if she is Lily's daughter than I have to know. Because if she is then the queen will need to know that her magical citizens have been _lying_ ” Lord Phantomhive said.

“I never quite understand your need to come back here and serve as the queen guard dog,” Sebastian said

“It’s a sense of duty if there are no other available candidates I come back to serve…well that and it gets boring in the hell dimension.”

“Well, I’m certain I will end up quite entertained either way by this outcome.”

“Well, I guess that just means we will need to set up the mansion for our guests.”

“Should I set it up like I did for that Italian filth?” Sebastian asked

“No, I do believe this might require a more delicate touch.” He responded drinking more tea

“Ah, so the undertaker measure?”

“Yes I think that will do nicely, but first bring me everything on Vernon Dursley and the Grunnings company it seems I have some work to do.”

“Very well young master.”

Ciel twitched at the moniker you’d think hundred’s of years and he would stop calling him that but nooooo. Maybe he needed some new blood to at least keep that demon entertained. Ah well, tomorrow is a new day. First things first though information gathering.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yep, I chose to have Ciel as her distant relative. basically, the Evans have a little bit of demon blood in them because I decided Ciel even though he's a demon still feels obligated and is able to age himself like a normal human. That and he really did love Elizabeth. after that, he decided to watch over his descendants and take over if he needed to which has happened from time to time. so yea hope ya'll enjoyed that little tidbit.


	6. Draco and Daja reveal themselves to the Malfoys

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello my friend;y readers I have resurfaced with a new chapter. Hopefully, I will be bitten by more of my muses and write more, however, I also have books I am working on and poems and social obligations and work...I'm ranting again. Anyway, a new chapter and I still don't own any of these franchises. Also in case you are wondering Spirit guides can reveal themselves to other people if they need to or given permission to. otherwise, they are only visible to the ones they are guiding. I hope ya'll enjoy the chappie and I'm still working on grammar so I apologize if it's still terrible.

It had been a few years since Draco had chosen his weapon and met his spirit guide. In that time, he had learned how to craft and fix weapons. He was even attempting to learn how to make a wand out of precious metals. He figured wooden was all well and good but for him and his future siblings, he wanted something…less breakable.

However, today was extra special Daja had told him that he was finally ready to repair the weapons for his friends. He would have to convince his parents to allow him into the vault and remove the other sets of weapons for his friends. Draco figured that with Daja willing to reveal herself and the fact he would have an unbreakable bond with three others, he would be able to remove them.

Draco walked into the family room head held high and walk filled with confidence Daja behind him.

“Draco, good morning, is there something you wanted to talk to us about?” Narcissa asked.

“Yes, mother, I wanted to discuss our weapons vault and see if I could remove a few more weapons?” Draco asked

“To repair? I know you have smith magic honey but don’t you think you should take a break?” Narcissa asked.

“No, mother, I am fine. Father.” Draco redirected his attention towards Lucius who was attempting to read the paper.

“Yes, Draconis?” Lucius responded not looking up from the paper.

“I need to gather weapons from the vault to repair and gift to three others.” Draco rapidly fired off.

Lucius startled from his seat, shocked and in disbelief. What nonsense was coming out of his child’s mouth? Lucius was going to tell Draco that under no circumstances could he give Malfoy weapons away. He was going to when he was interrupted by an apparition.

“Good lord this is taking way to long, look either you give your permission, or I take em back.” Daja snapped, appearing before the parents scaring them.

“Who are you!” Narcissa snapped, pulling her son behind her.

“I’m the brats spirit guide Daja Kisubo.” She snapped, rolling her eyes.

“Kisubo, you mean the smith from the circle?” Lucius asked.

“And the maker of your son’s dagger and the other three weapons in the vault. Weapons that are meant for his fellow circle members.” Daja stated.

“Are you telling me my son is going to be part of the next circle? Why?” Narcissa asked in worry for her only child.

“Not too sure on what I can divulge, but let’s just say the magical world is gonna need the circle later. I’m not sure when but at some point, disaster _will_ strike and the only ones who can prevent it are Draco and his fellow members.” Daja said

“And he has no choice in this?” Narcissa snapped.

“Of course, he has a choice, the circle can only be formed if the others agree and willingly at that. They can’t just form it because they feel like they must. Ultimately the circle formation is their decision they have to truly want it…and they have to earn it.” Daja looked straight into Narcissa’s eyes.

“What do you mean, earn it?” Lucius asked

“My friends and I first created our bond when we were trapped underground. Tris redirected the wind to supply us with air Briar and I kept the earth from fully collapsing on us by manipulating the plants and metals from within, and Sandry created the binding link so we were able to feed off of one another’s magic.” Daja took a breath before continuing.

“However, it wasn’t until Sandry’s cousin the empress that the bond became permanent and we gained powers and abilities unknown. Through our travels, we had become distant. We could barely hear each other. Yet when we joined Sandry in her homelands to help her survey them, we became enraptured in the life at the palace. We almost didn’t want to leave, which was what she wanted. We are free spirits; however, it’s in our nature to wander and to help others. It was when we attempted to leave that we found how far the empress was willing to go. She attempted to have her mages bind the four of us to her lands. An attempt that failed only because we joined our magic and became _the_ circle. We escaped, and then from there, we traveled and helped not only others like us but magic as well.” Daja finished her story waiting for the parent’s response.”

Lucius was silent. Mulling over everything that had been said. He had always wondered what happened after the circle’s battle with the empress, but there were only snippets of people who looked similar to the four traveling and assisting magic. Lucius pondered and thought. He looked to Narcissa silently communicating.

Narcissa looked at her dragon, her son. She saw the fire in his eyes, the Black determination. Who was she to deny her son's resolution? She nodded towards Lucius.

“Very well, we will allow Draco to remove the weapons and repair them to be gifted to the circle, but only _after_ the circle has been formed,” Lucius stated. He may not like the fact the weapons were leaving the Malfoy vault and going to non Malfoy’s but once the circle was formed, his son’s friends would be Malfoy’s through magic.

Draco beamed at his father and ran towards the underground vault. He couldn’t wait until he met his future siblings. Hopefully, they would earn the right to be the mark of the circle. Hopefully they would all be worthy to carry their weapons. Hopefully they would like him for just him and not the Malfoy name.

Yes, Draco Malfoy had many hopes but he knew they were more likely to happen if he worked towards them. Like Daja said, ‘A little hard work can go far.’ And Draco was a very hard worker.


End file.
